


Another OUAT fic

by EndlessHopeful



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessHopeful/pseuds/EndlessHopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cowritten again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma kissed Hook at the front of the library, smiling as she watched him walk in with Belle. Although he'd had no choice in the matter, he was so determined to fight to undo what Gold had made him do before Belle banished him. She was proud of him for that; it was one of the things that made him a hero.

Belle's heart was broken. She'd never wanted to banish Rumple, but she hadn't had a choice. Look at what he'd done to the fairies. Look at what he could have done to Killian. She knew the two never got on great and he hated how Henry seemed to feel about Killian, how good they got on together, but still. The last thing she'd wanted to do was banish her love, her husband, forever.  
Silly Dearies, Gold thought, feeling the obsession come up, I created this curse and out here I am outside the dagger.   
He was cresrfallen. Couldn't Belle see he was just doing all he did for her? All he did was for her, she and Bae's boy was all he had left afterall.   
He pulled a charm out of his pocket, one he had kept on him ever since the first curse was broken.   
Smiling he hooked it to his tie , it looked like a golden tie pin, noone had to know, and then, using the magic it had absorbed from Merlin's hat, he snuck back into Storybrooke.   
Emma had the late shift at the sheriff's office, so Hook walked Belle home unaccompanied, stopping at Granny's on the way, making her pick something that she would eat when she got home, although she insisted she wasn't hungry. When she got to the door of the shop, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Killian, for all that you've done for me."  
"You were trying to punish Gold for what happened to Milah." She knew the whole story now, but she hadn't gotten it from Gold. "You both thought she was your true love and, whether she was or she wasn't, Emma and I both are lucky to see the extent you'd go for love."  
"And yet the Crocodile has every right to blame me for his anger," Hook responded, " And In the end he is separated from his."  
"I did that, Killian. Not you. You deserve happiness. You deserve a good life with Emma and Henry."  
Killian smiled.  
"Thank you," he said, ' well you know where I am. I will help you with anything I am able. Goodnight. "  
"Good night." She stepped inside the store.  
From inside the store, she could see Henry joining him, taking the dinner he'd gotten from Granny's over to the jail.  
Killian struck up a conversation with Henry, asking about his day and the like. He steered Henry to his mother , escorting him like a good man should (good form after all) and politely nodded at David, who was there as well. 

 

"I think I'll go home to Snow and Neal. You call me if you need anything." David smiled at his daughter and tossled Henry's head before leaving.

"My favorite two sailors." Emma smiled at both of them. "What brings...Do I smell onion rings?"

"Grilled cheese too, Mom. A hamburger for me," Henry said, setting up one of the desks like a table so they could eat.

"A hamburger." Killian replied, " The lad talked me into it. " he chuckled.

 

Somewhere in the street, Mr. Gold was watching. And what he saw made his blood boil.  
The pirate was after HIS Belle. Was that the reason she had sent him over the town line? He had silently followed the pirate, watching as he walked with his grandson, fuming. The pirate was taking over what should have been his life.

Rage boiled beneath his skin as he turned back. He needed hia dagger, snd if Belle thought he was gone, he wouldn't need to break any enchantments for it, all he would need would to summon it.  
It appeared in his hand and he smiled grimly.   
He knew what he had to do


	2. Chapter

Emma was afraid the next morning when she didn't wake up in the cot at the jail, but in a room she'd never seen before. The material used for the building seemed to be sturdy, like old fashioned castles, and when she looked out her window, she recognized the enchanted forest, even though she'd only been there once.  
"Killian? Henry?" The last thing she remembered she had been at the jail with them. Now they weren't in the room with her. "Mom? Dad? Henry? Killian?"  
Rumpelstiltskin watched as Belle and the boy slept. On seperate beds of course. It had gone well, reversing the curse. The two people he cared for were in his castle.  
Now where was the pirate?

Killian awoke on a cold hard road.   
Ugh, he thought, did Swan get me drunk?   
He sat up in shock.   
"Oh bloody hell," he said.   
Emma dressed quickly, choosing the clothes she'd worn last time they were in the enchanted forest, and slipped out of the castle before she woke anyone up. Henry had been nowhere inside, nor had Killian. They had to be close by, didn't they? She called for them once again.  
"Swan is that you?" Hook called back, "where are you?"   
"Killian!" She ran to him, jumping into his arms, almost knocking him down. "I didn't...I didn't know where you were.' She held him close.  
He hugged her tightly.  
"Easy luv," he said, "did we fall through another time portal?" 

"No. Mary Margaret, David, and Neal are all inside the castle, asleep. Henry...Is Henry with you?" She searched the area around them without letting him go.  
"No, I woke up alone. Are you sure your boy isn't in the castle?"  
"I'm sure." She looked even more frightened. "Regina. Maybe he's with Regina."  
"Where would she be?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"If she's not with us at the castle, maybe she's in another one? I don't know what we're doing here, let alone where Regina is. Henry..."  
"Well you know we need to wake your parents up." Hook started walking to the castle.   
She nodded. "I think this is the summer palace. It's not the one Regina lived at when we were here before. Maybe she's in that one. But how did we get here? And why?" She looked at him. "If Belle hadn't banished him," she put her hand to his heart, assuring herself it was still in tact, still beating, "I would say it was Gold. I mean, Regina was pissed at me, but she was almost over it. She wouldn't bring us back here. And Zelena's dead."  
She walked with him back to the palace.


	3. .

"Ehehe" Rumpelstiltskin laughed as he watched. It was obvious. If he waited the pirate would be alone , then he would win.  
They woke her parents up and filled them in on what little they knew.  
"I'll send an army to the winter palace. Emma may be right. Henry and Regina may have ended up there for some reason. That was the one she lived in."  
Snow nodded and turned to Emma.  
"Are you sure you don't remember what happened? A spell? Or a curse? Anything different? "  
"It was the day after...after Belle banished Gold. I dropped Killian off at the library, then he and Henry joined me for supper while David went home to you and Neal. That's the last thing I remember."  
"Aye,"Killian finished, " I had a hamburger the young lad talked me into."  
Snow smiled.

"There isn't much to do but wait for word,"she admitted.

 

 

"Belle," Rumpelstiltskin said gently shaking her, "wake up Belle."

 

Belle opened her eyes, sitting up like a start. For one thing, they were back in Rumple's castle. For another, he was no longer Gold, but Rumplestilskin. For a third, what was he even doing there? She suppressed the urge to scream.

 

"Belle relax," he said quickly,"you don't want to wake up the boy."  
He nodded at Henry.  
"What have you done, Rumple? What have you done?"  
"Belle," he said confused," aren't you happy? Don't you want a family?"  
He gestured to Henry.  
"We can give this boy what he never had. A stable home. He's Bae's son Belle, I have to protect him."  
"Protect him from what? Emma would never hurt him. Nor would Regina."  
"I wanted you. I wanted our live in Storybrooke. We had a good one, Rumple, but you weren't happy with it. I was never going to be enough for you. I never will be. You have to give Henry back to his mothers.'  
"You can't just take him. He's not Bae."  
Rumple's eyes twitched.   
"Don't you love me Belle?"  
"I loved you. The real you. Not this."  
"Well this is me Belle. I am the Dark One." He looked at Henry and back to her.  
"The boy will be fine. I'm going to leave you here now. You can go anywhere, but the front door won't open for you."  
He paused.  
"You know where the kitchen is. I have buisness to attend too."  
"Rumple. I know you blame Emma for Nealbut you can't take her child."

Rumple turned and got that Cheshire Cat type grin.  
"It's already been done Dearie. "


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you love me? You said I could have anything."  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled.  
"Of course I love you Belle. Why would you doubt that."  
"Give Henry back to Regina."  
He laughed.  
"Give Henry back to the Evil Queen."  
He was about to deny Belle's request when he thought.   
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."  
"She's his mother. He'll be safe and you won't be giving him back to Emma."  
"Exactly Dearie!" He said waving his hand, making Henry disappear in a poof of smoke, " I can keep an eye on him from here."  
Belle smiled for him, hoping she was right, that Regina was no longer evil, that Emma and Killian would find him.  
"Now Belle." He said, "do you require anything before I go to make arrangements to take care of a certain pirate?"  
"When you died, Neal and I came here. He got to see who you were, Rumple. Don't disappoint him. Don't break my heart again."  
"You cannot dissapoint the dead my dear," Rumple snarled, "besides, you seem to have moved on."  
"I'm not in love with Will. I was in love with you."  
"Was."   
"Show me you are the man I fell in love with, Rumple, and I will be again."  
A memory came to his mind. The day he had thrown Belle out. He had been right, noone could love a monster like him, but the monster loved, and it would continue to love, even if its love was obsessive.   
"There is no man behind the monster Belle."  
"You're wrong. I've seen him. You have a good heart. You don't have to do this. You don't have to hurt anyone."  
Rumpelstiltskin looked at the woman infront of him, conflicting thoughts and emotions in his mind.  
"I am afraid you are wrong. " was all he said.  
He took a deep breath.   
"I will protect what is mine."  
"What? Henry's not yours. As you said, Neal's gone, so he belongs to Emma and Regina. And I'm not yours. Not anymore."  
"Killian was ready to die for his love. Both Milah and Emma. You wouldn't give up power, much less your life. You never gave up anything for me. You're incapable."  
"Even Neal. Look what Neal did for his love. That's what I want. That's what I deserve, even if I don't always realize that. Someone who loves me that much."  
"I will kill the pirate for you." Rumple said, unaware of how else to respond, ' I will make it safe for you. Henry will return, the urge to be with his grandfather will prove to be to great."  
"You do that, and I will find the bloody dagger, and Rumple, I won't just banish you this time. I will destroy you. I'm not afraid. And I don't love you."  
"To stop me, you will have to kill me."  
"But Rumple. If you leave Killian alone, I'll stay with you."

"It'll be like before."

 

He held out his dagger and laughed.  
"Belle. Belle. If you want to kill me, you will have to become the Dark One. Can your soul handle that? " he had his pride, he knew that he couldn't leave the pirate alone. Not after Milah. Not after his closeness to Belle!   
"You let me worry about that. I mean it, Rumple. He and Emma were lucky enough to find true love. The rest of us will spend our entire lives looking. Leave him alone."

That hit the man hard and he felt the darkness in his heart demanding blood.  
"Then we will see my dear."  
"We shall." She watched him leave. The last thing she wanted was for him to hurt Killian. Aside from the shooting, he was the only person who understood her, not just as Belle, but how Rumple could turn her head and heart around.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
"Emma, luv, " Killian admonished, "You're going to wear a hole in the floor. "  
"What if he's not with Regina?"  
"I should have gone with the army. How long will it take to get word?" She wished for cell phones like in Storybrooke.  
"Your father sent the fastest ship. " he said, " you have to relax, stressing won't get it here quicker."  
He grinned lecherously, "you could always sample the fashion of your home world "  
"I've got that wench dress on from last time, Killian. What do you want me to wear, a ball gown? I wish I'd stayed in my jeans. I wish we'd brought the ship. We would already be there by now."  
He laughed.  
"Your mother used to wear trousers. Why not procure a pair from her? "  
"I like this." She remembered how jealous he'd gotten when he'd talked to the Enchanted Forest him. "Do you think the second Hook is still around here? Maybe we could steal his ship?""  
"We could try. Provided whoever sent us didn't send us to a time where we could get into trouble."  
"I'm not scared of Hook, Killian. I handled him last time, well, until you decked him."  
"And you shouldn't be, but remember, you almost didnt exist."  
"I just...What if he's hurt, Killian? We don't know anything about who caused this. It could be someone angry at my parents or at Gold. Someone who had a grudge against me in Storybrooke that I can't think of right now..."  
Killian opened his mouth to comfort her when a messenger walked in.  
"Lady Emma," he said, out of breath, "Sir Killian, the Queen and Prince have sent for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma reached for his arm, going downstairs with him, her heart in her throat.  
"Finally," Snow said as the two entered the throne room ,"Henry is with Regina." She didn't want to waste time. 

"See Swan." Killian said, "your boy is fine. "  
"Are they here? Regina didn't turn all evil queen again, did she?"  
"She was just as confused as us." Snow assured her, "and she almost incerinated one of our men in attempts to keep Henry safe. Henry is resting. Regina is meeting with your father. "  
Emma looked relieved. "But they're safe. David will bring them here."  
Emma hugged Killian, finally relaxing. Shecould wait to see her son and her friend, as long as she knew they were safe.  
"See never doubt the pirates intuition " he told her patting her back.

"One more thing," Snow said 

"I really hate when she says that." Emma said, letting Killian go and focusing on her mom again.  
She smiled thinnly.  
"I haven't told your father, but I have my suspicions as to why we are here. Its a reverse curse, it must be."  
She smiled thinnly.  
"I haven't told your father, but I have my suspicions as to why we are here. Its a reverse curse, it must be."  
"I thought there was only two ways to do a curse: a curse or stopping a curse."  
Killian stared, eyes widening as Snow continued.  
"As far as we know, all are here. No hearts were crushed."

"Do we know where we are in time? Is it present day or did we fall into one of the stories?"  
"Present day. Everyone is simply back to their lives."

 

"So Gold didn't come and Zelena's still dead." She also had been wondering if Robin would be there as Hook had been before.  
"Who else has the power to cast the curse though?" Killian interjected   
"The only ones in Storybrooke that have magic are Blue, Regina, and me. I can't see Blue doing it, Regina and I obviously didn't..."  
"And thw Crocodile is across the line..."he finishes, 'did anyone else have magic "  
"No. Just the five of us. Well, and Ingrid and Elsa, but Elsa's back in Arendelle and Ingrid's dead."  
"Well someone did," Snow said , "do not tell your father but I believe this is Rumpelstiltskin's fault, he must have had a fail safe on the town."  
"So when Regina gets here, she and I need to find a way to get us home. Without crushing a heart."  
Her heart was protected, as was Henry's. If she had to crush a heart, it would have to be Killian's, and she would stay there forever before that happened. Regina's love was still in New York. It would be impossible to get home the normal way.  
"You'll let me know when Regina arrives?"  
"I promise " Snow said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh. Henry started to awaken, head throbbing. He reached for where he usually kept his glass of water and felt it wasn't there. Was he with his other Mom? Opening his eyes slowly he saw he wasnt anywhere he knew.   
He sat up with a start and jumped out of the cot he was in.  
"MOM? MOM? GRANDPA? ANYONE?'  
"I'm here, Henry. You're safe," Regina said as she and David walked to him.  
He took in Regina's attire.   
"Where are we?"  
"You always did want to see the Enchanted Forest," David tried to joke.  
Henry gaped like a fish.  
"How did we get here?"  
"We don't know yet. We're on our way to the summer palace, to meet Snow and Emma," David told him calmly.  
Henry nodded.   
"Wait. Where's grandpa! Rumpelstiltskin! Did he come through as well?"  
"Henry..." Regina sat on the cot near his son. "He's gone. He had...he had to be banished. He tried to kill someone."  
"You did too," he accused,"and you were forgiven." 

"He tried to kill your mother. He took Hook's heart and made him do...horrible things to others. And then he tried to crush it, in front of your mother and your grandmother. Belle decided...she decided we were safer without him." David tried.  
Henry shook his head, the explanation was bad, it had holes, but he didn't say anything else about it.

"How long until I can see Mom?" He asked, making sure it was clear he meant his other mother, not the one with him.  
"Not long. We're almost home," he answered. "She and Snow will be worried about you."  
"Alright."Henry turned to Regina.  
"I do love you Mom. I just think its not fair that he had to leave. That hes not home."  
"Do you remember when Emma was having trouble with her magic?" She spoke softly.  
"Which time?" He quipped.  
"The time that she hurt you. That she ran away and hid," she said seriously.  
"Yes of course. "Henry saw Regina wasn't in a joking mood.   
"There was a hat. It absorbed magic, but when it did that, it trapped the person with the magic. Rumplestilskin tried to use it on your mom. When Elsa saved her, he took Killian's heart. Then he sucked the fairies into the hat. Then he tried to take you to New York. He lied to Belle. He tried to crush Killian's heart and he froze Emma when she tried to help him. He wouldn't stop, Henry. He wouldn't change. What were we supposed to do? Wait until he took you and never brought you home? I already lost Robin. I will not lose you. Or wait until he killed someone? Actually crushed Killian's heart or maybe actually hurt Emma?"

She looked at David. "No."  
Henry quietly said, "I guess not."


	7. Chapter 7

"Henry was missing," Regina said to David. "And Belle is too."

"He's right there,"David pointed at the boy, "how is he missing?"  
"He wasn't there at first. And then he was. I'd call that missing."  
David paled.   
"Where do you think he was?  
"What if Rumple never left? What if he placed the curse? He had Henry and, for some reason, he gave him back."  
"And he could have Belle as well. But why would he give you Henry?"  
"Because Belle asked him too. The same reason he didn't crush Hook's heart when he had it in his hands. He'd waited forever to havethatopportunity."  
"It did last time, but..." She paused. "He's different here. His heart, somehow, is more easily persuaded. If Snow asked you to do something..."

"I would do it." He agreed. "I just pray he doesn't change his mind and come for Henry."  
"I'm worried about that, but also about Emma." She walked out of Henry's room with David. "The last time he tried something like this, he tried taking Belle and Henry, yes, but Emma and Hook were the targets of his...madness."  
"Why would they be now?" David couldn't put it together. What had Emma done to Rumpelstiltskin to intice the man into anger.   
"Because he hates Hook. And I don't know if he's angry at Emma because of Neal or trying to get to her because of Hook or just because she has untapped magic, but he's played with her like a cat with a mouse since she arrived in Storybrooke. It's just gotten more dangerous."

"Then I had better see if our ship can go any faster. I will not allow him to harm my family."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Emma walked outside the palace, waiting for her son and friend to return, as well as thinking, trying to line everything out in her head.  
He gigged as he followed the Savior through the palace garden.  
"Well hello Dearie. " he said appearing infront of her. 

She reached for her gun before realizing she had left it in her other outfit.  
"Easy there Dearie. I just want to talk."  
"Take us back home."  
"Oh are you coming to me for a deal?" He mocked her  
"No. Regina's coming. She and I can find another way. I'm telling you to do it now before you end up locked in the dungeon again."  
"Tell me Emma." He ignored her as he continued "does she have Henry?"  
"He's safe."  
"That may be so," Rumple pulled an apple out of thin air and proceeded to eat it, "but will he remain safe?"  
"I will kill you. I don't care if I become the dark one or not. If you hurt my child, I will kill you."  
He grabbed her arm with an iron clad grip.  
"He is Bae's son not yours!"

Regaining his composure, he released her.

"See," he continued as if he hadn't had an outburst, " I was asked to give you a chance. And sporting man as I am, I decided to give you a warning. "  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
"I have placed an enchantement on young Henry."  
Emma's eyes narrowed.  
"Not deadly dear, I would never hurt my grandson."  
"Then what?"  
"See Dearie, if I tell you, then that spoils my game. Why not try asking me something else."  
"Why give me a warning if you won't tell me what the warning is?"  
"I will never refuse a request from Belle."  
He disappeared and Emma cried out in frustration.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at his castle Rumpelstiltskin looked at Belle.  
"As requested, I warned her Dearie."  
"I didn't say warn her. I said don't hurt her. Or Killian."  
"Ah but a warning is what they need to move this along nicely." He said in a singalong voice, " a warning ensures they may protect themselves."   
"From what, Rumple? What have you done?"  
"Magic is power." He avoided the question. 

"Rumple?!?"  
"Yes Belle?" He asked.   
"What have you done?"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Henry!" Emma ran tothe dock to hug her son, Killian and Snow not far behind her.  
"Mom! " Henry was excited. "The Enchanted forest is cool!"  
Emma hugged him close, checking him over and then hugging him again. "It is?" She smiled.  
"Yea!" He continued," Its so cool. Not Mom's dress, but the ship. The people! Mom lets not go back! "  
Emma smiled at Regina when Henry talked about her dress. "It is a little evil queen," she teased, not addressing Henry's comment about not going back.  
"And the Jolly Rodger has to be here somewhere. Maybe we can take it back with us."  
Henry looked hurt.  
"Why do you want to go back Mom? Who says we can go back anyway? "  
He was starting to get a bit hysterical.   
"We'll talk about it later, Henry," Regina told him softly.

"Regina's right. We have plenty of time. And now that the three of you are home and safe, I do want to find that ship." She wanted to be the one to return it to Killian.  
Henry had no choice but to go along. 

"Emma. Has anything happened since I left?" David wanted to know.   
"C'mon, Henry. Let's get you something to eat, some hot chocolate," Snow said, indicating that her grandson should come with her.  
Henry nodded and followed Snow.

"It's Gold. He caused all this." She told him when it was just her and Killian, him and Regina.  
He glanced at Regina and then admitted ,' we had our suspicions. "  
"He said he wanted to warn us."

"About what?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell us. Said it spoiled his game."  
"Of course the Crocodile has a game. And somehow we are in the middle of it."  
Emma's hand slipped down to take his. "Regina, how can we get back to Storybrooke? Is it possible that there might be beans somewhere we've overlooked?"  
"The beans were in short supply to begin with. Rumplestilskin devoloped this cursed realm hopping so without a true realm hopper I don't see how," Regina responded.   
She looked at Killian. "Then you'll have to cast the curse. Regina and I can get it ready, but you'll have to be the one."  
"Me? Luv I don't do magic. "  
"Neither did Mom."

"No. There's got to be another way," David said, seeing what Emma was angling for.

"How? You and Mom can't cast it. Regina can't cast it. Belle can't cast it and I won't."

"Then we fight the bloody Crocodile! Swan I won't kill you!"   
"How, Killian? How do you fight the dark one without becoming the dark one?"  
"Wasnt there a cell?" He waa desperate now. " some way to contain him."

"Yes, which they got him into using a squid ink pen. Squid ink is found with dreamshade and we don't have a bean or a Pegasus sail at the moment."  
Regina sensed a fight brewing and stepped in to break it up.

"Lets call that plan B. Until then we need to brainstorm. If he brought us here, we need to know why. "  
"And what does the warning mean? A warning for what?" David asked.  
"Maybe it has to do with Henry wanting to stay?" Killian supplied.  
"Henry is not sailing. We're going to find the ship and he'll be just as happy at home as he is here."  
"Well then we need to figure the warning. The lad is welcome in my ship when we return. "


	9. Chapter 9

Emma told them every word that Rumple had told her, every action, starting to pace again.  
"Well he is a trickster, " David conceeded, "he was trying to warn you. Belle?"  
"I'm assuming she's with him. He won't hurt her though. He can't."  
"Then we go with that."  
Emma nodded, but something still didn't feel right.  
Sensing the stalemate Killian spoke up.  
"Standing here will do nothing. Action is whats needed. Lets find my ship."  
"I'll go with Killian. You guys look for Belle."

"But..." David started.  
"You aren't the brains at all are you," Regina admonished David, "we have to keep Henry safe."  
"Why don't you stay with Henry and Neal, Regina? That way if Rumple comes after Henry again, he'll be protected."

"Your mother can protect him."

"Mom doesn't have magic. Regina does."  
Emma cried out, almost falling to the ground in pain.  
"Swan!" Killian reached to steady her.

"Emma," Regina said slowly, 'what was that?"  
"It hurts...It hurts..." Tears were in her eyes.  
Hook tried to check her.   
"What hurts luv? He asked urgently.   
"My leg. It hurts so bad." She tried to stand, but couldn't.  
Killian held her weight.   
"Regina," He said urgently.

"Calm down guy liner." Regina waved a hand over Emma's leg and frowned.

"What?" David demanded.

"There's no reason she should be in this much pain. " she was at a loss.   
"Oh, that's great, Regina, so maybe this is just an elaborate plot to get..." Emma moaned again, closing her eyes, laying her head against his chest.  
"Rumple," David said, dragging out his sword, looking around.  
He appeared behind David and tapped his shoulder.   
"You called? "  
David turned and swung quickly. "Get her to the house!"  
"Oh I wouldn't do that." He held out a crude looking doll. "I can kill her you know. "  
"Get her inside!" David yelled again at Killian.  
Killian started to run with Emma as Rumpelstiltskin laughed.  
"You caught me dearie! I don't want to kill her yet. How about you join me inside though we can talk there."  
"Stay away from my family." David jabbed again, but instead of hearing Rumplestilskin cry out, it was his daughter.  
"You shouldn't have done that dearie." Rumple sing songed, "You're making my job frightfully easy." He stared at Emma as Killian started to stop the blood.

"I was inside!" He swore. 

 

"David. David, you have to stop. You're going to kill her," Regina said, wanting to throw a fireball, but afraid he'd take it out on Emma more.

 

"A wise choice Dearie! Heal her. The game is afoot and I don't want one of the main players dead before her time!"  
He summoned a chair and sat.   
"I can wait."  
Regina managed to stop the bleeding, but the cut looked angry and the pain from her leg and head wasn't stopping.  
"You think this is a game?" David tried again, nearly cutting off his head.  
Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the sword before it hit and squeezed it.  
"Don't interupt." He snarled.

He released the sword and turned to Hook and Emma.

"Pop Quiz. Who knows what I want? Who knows my happy ending?"  
"You already have Belle," Regina answered. "And you are not taking our son."  
"No no. If Henry comes he will choose. " Rumpelstiltskin paused.  
"I may have Belle. But her heart belongs to another. "  
Emma's heart felt like it was breaking. "Stop. Please stop..."

Rumple made the doll dissapear.  
"Stand Dearie your pain should be gone." 

He walked among the small group, weaving around them laughing the entire time.  
"Your pirate took my Belle away from me." He said all serious.  
Killian held Emma close, not trusting Rumple not to hurt her anymore. "Belle and I are not involved. We're mates. We're trying to fix what YOU did."  
He stopped infront of Killian.  
"YOU DID IT! YOU SHOT HER YOU SENT HER ACROSS THE TOWN LINE. IT CHANGED WHEN YOU APPEARED!" he roared.

"You took Milah away from me! Do I regret what I did? Yes, but for Belle's sake, not for yours."  
"And you took her from my Bae." He looked at Emma. "And you took my Bae away from me."

David's arm twitched as he restrained himself from attacking the Dark One. 

" So I decided to play a little game."  
Hook had a terrifying thought. "Regina. Take Emma inside the house."

"No. I'm not leaving you." She laced her hand through his, holding on to him.  
"Quite right I will kill her if she leaves."  
He danced on the spot laughing.   
"My happy ending is a family. But I found it wasn't always that. Can you guess what else would make me happy?"  
"Destroying mine," Killian said. He couldn't get Emma inside the castle and he couldn't let her stay.  
"Correct!" Rumple summoned a medal around Killian's neck, "thats your prize. The game is as follows. You defeat me, you get me to falter, you win. I will give you my dagger. If I win. If my happy ending comes to be, I kill the Savior, and then you."  
"You really want to play games with Belle again? Didn't you learn anything last time? I will do anything if it keeps my love safe."

"Killian..." Emma said softly, trying to calm her.

"I mean it, crocodile. I'm not the pirate again. But I won't let you destroy me or mine."  
"But that would be a forfiet" he sung," you lose automatically. You cannot touch the lass unless she wills it. Do you wish to hear the terms of the game? "  
"I don't wish to play your bloody game! I won't risk that much!"

"Tell us the game, Rumple," Regina said softly.  
"Ah I knew I liked you!" He grew serious. "The three of us.. you both against me. Odds are in your favor dontcha think?" He paused to take a breath "I wont lie. I want Henry."  
Regina flinched.   
"Oh no dearie, I wont take him. You find me with three things, and you win. Oh but my castle isnt in the same place, and I have these lovely dolls." He squeezed one and Killian screamed in pain.   
"You do not touch Belle. But if you win you get my dagger. I win...you die."  
"Killian. Killian, please." Emma tried to touch where he was hurting.

"What three things?" David asked.  
"First you find the fastest water vessel."Rumple released the doll. "You find an object of true love, and are you ready?" He laughed, "the most powerful object of good Magic in all the realms."  
When Killian was still hurting, Emma tried to grab the doll, tried to beat Rumple into leaving them alone.  
He threw out a burst of magic, throwing Emma away.  
"ITS NOT NICE TO STEAL DEARIE"  
She ended up hitting her back against a tree, vines automatically going to hold her there. "Rumple, let them go. Let's get this started," Regina said.  
"You dont touch Belle. I dont touch Henry. That is the rule." He said.   
"Okay. Just let them go."  
He realsed the magic and continued.   
"Anything goes."he continued, " I have these dolls. I will use them. You are reasourceful. You can come up with your own "  
He smiled, a grotesque feature.  
"And a time limit. Three weeks. Do we have a deal?"

Killian nodded, holding on to Emma as she finally got loose.  
Rumple clapped. "Great! And to prove that I am a sporting man, two warnings. Do not try to magically find my castle."

"And the other? " David snapped.

" The ship in question is in the possession of Black Beard. GOOD LUCK!" 

He poofed.


	10. Chapter 10

"David, go check on Henry." Emma waited until he did. "Regina, get the damned curse." She turned to look at Hook. "We'll get your ship back. Everyone will get on it, and then we'll place the curse. It'll get you back to Storybrooke, love."  
"I wont take your heart!" Hook yelled, " we will find another way."  
"Killian, be reasonable. I need you to make sure Henry stays safe. He can't go to Rumplestilskin. You know what he did to Neal."  
"No. There is another way." Killian was adamant.   
"The ship we're going to do anyway. You've gone long enough without it and...and if I don't get home, I want you to have it with you."  
"But an object of true love, not counting me or Neal? And the most powerful object of light magic in ALL the realms? In three weeks? Plus the crocodile having those bloody dolls?"  
"He did say anything goes." Killian smirked.   
"How long will it take to whip up a curse for the Dark One."  
"You know it doesn't work that way. You spent how long on it and all you could find was dreamshade?" She paused. "I'm wondering if he would let the ship count for both. An object of true love and the fastest water vessel?"  
Regina chose that moment to rush in.  
"Is Henry in here?"  
"He was inside with Mom and Dad. Is he missing?" Emma asked, holding Killian's hand, scared again.  
"He's not with them," she responded ,"If that disgusting imp did anything to him I will kill him myself!"

"Now hold on. The lad could have gone out for a walk."

"He knows better than that right now. Henry?!?" Emma let him go to start searching, just in case he was right.  
"He hasn't been right since he appeared,"Regina admitted. 

"Well we cant worry about that now," Killian replied, " for now we have to follow Emma."  
"Henry?!" She knew Rumple had promised not to take him, but she didn't trust him. "Henry Daniel Mills!"  
It was if he was in a haze. He couldn't sit still, not now! He was home!  
He was nearing the stables when he heard his mother. The urge to flee was still there. But he didnt know where too. Henry stared at the horses.  
Emma was shaking inside when she finally spotted him, but something told her not to rush him. "Henry," she called softly, trying to smile.  
He barely reconized her, staring, blinking slowly.  
"Mom? Why are you here?"  
"I was looking for you. Regina and I were worried." She held her hand out. "Kid, why don't you come back to the castle with us? Grandpa can take you riding later."  
He shook his head.   
"I can't go. I have to stay."  
He went closer to the horse.  
"Okay, if you want to stay in the stables, that's okay. Pet the horses." It would kill Regina to be in here, but she would stay if she needed. "Do you want me to stay with you?"  
"If I left?" He spoke, "where could I go?"

"We could go back to the castle. Grandpa could show us around. I've never been here either, not to this castle. It might be cool to see it."  
"Or you could stay with Grandma and Regina while Killian, Grandpa, and I go get a ship."  
Henry frowned and said, "No I'm leaving. I must."  
Killian finally caught up, Regina not far behind.   
"Swan what's going on. "  
"Henry. Listen to me. You can't leave, okay? You have to stay here with me. With us."  
He stared at her for a few minutes before focusing.  
"Who's leaving? He asked, himself again  
"No one, kid. No one. C'mon. Can you take my hand?"  
Henry hesitated before grabbing her hand.  
"Cmon. " he said "lets bug grandpa." He laughed very much like the 13 year old he was.   
Emma delivered him to David and Mary Margaret before returning to Killian and Regina. "I can't wait here anymore. Either find the ship and figure out what the other two are or do the bloody curse, but...I can't do this. I can't watch you hurt and I can't watch my, our, son..." She looked pale.  
"You find the ship and play Rumple's game,"Regina said," I will protect Henry and look for a way back."  
She nodded. "We'll get the ship and then come back for the other two. I want to use the ship as the object of true love; that only gives us the most powerful light magic. Be thinking of what and where that is."  
"Do you want to leave now Swan? "  
She nodded, knowing that Regina, David, and Mary Margaret could handle Henry.  
"Then lets go?" He grinned attempting to joke "Surely bejng princess will get us an easy trip."  
She made a face at him, but made the arrangements for them to leave.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Rumpelstiltskin frowned as he stared at the looking glass. She hadnt headed the warning. Or had he not given it. He really couldnt remember.  
The transfer over had done something to Henry..and the Dark One wasnt sure what it was.

"Belle?" He queried "did i not tell Miss Swan to watch Henry?"  
"You told her to do a lot of things, Rumple."  
"Did I?" He asked, "I don't really remember you know. "  
He summoned a cup of tea.  
"Would you like one?' He asked her   
"No. I don't want tea. I don't want the chipped cup. I want you to stop this. I saw what you did to them. No wonder she couldn't remember if you told her to watch Henry."  
"I wasnt offering the cup dearie. " he said, temper risinf, " thats my only memory of the past. The only happyness I have left!"  
"Rumple, why are you using the ship to get at them? That's like someone using the cup against us."  
"Its a game Belle," he said evenly, " each side uses what they have "  
"Do you know Snow and David share a heart?"  
"Of course." He sighed, "what does that have to do with anything "  
"Just this. They don't have to play your game. They have an opt out. And if you push her much farther, with Killian or with Henry, she may use it."  
"Then she will win."   
"Aye."  
Rumpelstiltskin smiled and turned back to the looking glass observing Emma and Killian.  
"I wonder if it will cross their minds," he said thoughtfully 

 

"I think it's already crossed hers."

"GREAT the games getting exciting then. If you'll excuse me Belle. I have something to attend too."  
He vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

"You know dearies," Rumpelstiltskin said while sitting behind Hook, " I could see what you see in him."   
The horse reared up and attempted to throw Hook, Rumple laughing the entire time as he stood infront of them.   
Emma reached out her hand to steady the horse. Hook was a good rider, even without two hands, but it took an experienced rider two hands not to get bucked by a spooked horse. "Shh," she whispered to the horse, petting it. "Shh."  
"What do you want Crocodile, " Hook snapped after his horse calmed. 

"Oh. That." Rumple said. "It turns out bringing you all here had an unexpected side affect."  
He stared at Emma.   
"Say it and be done, Gold."  
"Henry." He said simply.   
"You hurt my kid and I swear I'll kill you."  
"Oh no no no. That wont do, you can't kill me without winning.. the warning Miss Swan. My grandson is in danger."  
"Then leave him alone!" She yelled impatiently.  
Rumple's eyes flashed darkly.  
"You won't speak to me that way. Don't forget I could kill your Captain."  
"Gold, you kill Hook, I'll kill Belle. Try and see if I don't. Haven't you already been through that once?"  
He waved his hand impatiently.   
"Belle can take care of herself. I can't hurt Bae's son. "  
He was sober as he pulled a small object from his pocket.   
"that better not be a trick. " Killian spoke up.  
"No. The magic I used wasnt a curse. I haven't discovered why,but it affected Henry in a way I dont understand. This will slow the progress Miss. Swan."  
He handed her a smooth pebble.   
"Thank you," she said softly, taking it, not sure she could trust him, but knowing he wouldn't hurt Neal further. "I have a question, since we're here. The object of true love. Can it meet one of the other qualifications as well or does there have to be three objects?" Let him think they were playing his game. All she cared about is that Hook got his ship back and her family got home safely.  
"Remember when Henry was under a sleeping curse. "

"Of course."  
"True love is a magic of its own."   
He grinned all soberity leaving.  
"I hope that answers your question." He laughed again.  
"I'll be right there, Killian." Emma tried to smile for him, encouraging him to go on.  
He gave Emma a green eyed stare then sighed.   
"Crocodile. If you kill her. I will end you with my dying breath."  
Rumple smiled.  
"Run along dearie."

Hook urged his horse on.   
She waited until he was out of earshot. "I know you're angry at me. You think I've moved on, made Henry move on as well."  
He glared.   
"Far be it for me to have an opinion of your choice of mates..." he trailed off a moment before continuing, "you made him forget his father."  
"Henry could never forget Neal. Instead of assuming everything, Gold, judging everything by your standards, you should have asked. If you don't believe me, you could have asked Henry. Killian is great, Robin was great, but they'll never be Neal. And you could have asked Belle who she loved instead of moving us all to this forsaken place and putting us through your games. Just because you can't live with someone anymore doesn't mean you don't still love them."  
"Just because Milah was..." She almost said 'a slut'. "Unfaithful doesn't mean Belle is. But look at it from her way of thinking. You tried to hurt people and sucked all the fairies, tried to suck me, into who knows what just to get more power. Plus the gauntlet. Women don't like broken promises."  
He felt anger rising in his veins.  
"Well Dearie," he spat, "that could have been avoided had you saved him. HE DESERVED TO LIVE. NOT ME! So dearie, this is your fault."   
"Good. Then focus on me. Leave my family alone. Including Killian. You two have destroyed each other enough. It's done."  
"Then Gold, whether you like it or not, I'm gonna win, because I'll end up killing you or Belle or whoever it takes to keep my family safe."  
"But if you leave them alone, if you let me pay the price, then we both win."

He paused, mid tirade.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"A trade. My life for theirs."  
"And what do I have to bring to this deal," he smiled," you dont approach someone unless they have something you want."

"You have to cure Henry. You have to leave my family alone and help them get back to our world. With the Jolly Rodger. And you get me."  
"You'll be able to get revenge for Neal and hurt Hook all in one fell swoop."  
He paused thoughtfully before smiling largely.  
"How long before the deal needs to be struck?"


	12. Chapter 12

"You have one day. Twenty four hours. Enough time for us to get back to the castle with his ship."  
"But Gold, if you hurt one hair on any of their heads, deal's off. And I will kill you and you'll get nothing."  
"I see. You want assurance. " Hook's doll appeared in his hand.  
"Will this do?"  
"Give it to me."  
Rumpelstiltskin laughed.   
"I suppose it is better than you demanding the dagger before you're due it.." he handed over the doll with ease.   
"And fix your grandson." She caught up with Hook, hiding the doll, not considering that Gold still had hers.  
"Swan." Hook had been waiting, " i was getting worried."

"I'm sorry, love." She smiled for him. "Ready?"  
He smiled sadly.  
"If we win this bloody game, remind me never to complain about anything again."

He pointed with his hook.  
"The dock is this way."

"We'll win." She rode close to him until they had to walk the rest of the way. "Maybe I should go. Blackbeard might be on guard if he sees you."  
"I cant let you risk yourself for me." He was affronted. "At dusk they will head to the tavern, visit their tavern wenches " he smirked. " we should be able to take the ship then."  
"A cheap wench verses my very own?" He gasped playing along, " i say i got the better end of life."  
"Killian Jones. Did you just call a princess a wench?" She teased back.  
With great pause.  
"Luv, I trust you won't tell David. "  
She laughed. "He'd kill us both."  
"Making the Crocodile's game seem like childs play no doubt."  
She reached for his hand. "Let's say we go try to blend in until his crew leaves?"  
He grasped her hand tightly.  
"Sounds like a plan." 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
"Seriously Woman! Rumple was exasperated now, " I'm not here to hurt the boy."

His paitence was being sorely tempted and he briefly wondered if Emma considered Regina family   
"How do I know that? You seem to like hurting everyone else.'  
"Bae's son is exempt. I have to undo this. Stop destroying my concetration. Its hard to come by these days."  
"You do one thing I don't approve of and I'll smoke your ass."  
"Then you'll kill your son." He hovered over Henry's unconscious body holding the dagger over it. The dagger glowed blue.   
"Thats new." He mummered.   
"What's wrong with him?" Regina asked, wondering if she should go get Charming, not that she couldn't handle Rumplestilskin, but not sure she trusted her judgment with worry over her son.

"Not quite sure." He gave Regina a brief look.  
"Not going to risk telling you more dearie."  
"Just fix him. Make him well."  
Rumple nodded, not even making a snide comment. Bae's son was hurt and it was his fault.  
He felt the darkness smile in him, but ignored it. He would heal Henry, pay the price for doing so.  
He moved the dagger up and the blue magic moved into the sky.  
Regina was relieved when her son's eyes opened, hugging him close to her. With Robin gone, he was all she had left.  
"Mom?" Henry was confused, "i had the strangest dream. It was blue."  
He noticed Rumpelstiltskin.   
"Oh. Did we allow grandpa Gold back in our family?"  
"We'll talk about it later, Henry. Get some rest. Emma and the pirate will be back soon and we'll all go home."  
"I'm so tired, " he agreed yawning and letting his eyes close, "wake me when I can be a hero too."  
When he was asleep Rumple spoke up  
"You know how to call me dearie. Please do so if Henry acts odd again."

"You can stop this, Rumple. You can be a hero for once."  
"Its to late for that." His eyes took on a far off look.  
"A coward until the end I'm afraid."  
Regina nodded. She knew all about missed chances.

 

"I have to attend to Belle."  
"Thank you. For what you did for him." She paused. "He doesn't approve of what we did to you. What Belle did to you."  
"He doesn't get it yet. Only heroes get happy endings and you and I...we were never heroes."  
"A coward and a scorned woman," he agreed. "Did he really not approve?"  
She nodded. "Charming tried to explain it to him, I tried, we even told him what you tried to do to Emma. He kept saying that I did worse. And I did. But somehow...I wish Henry and I could stay here. Emma would never agree."  
"You both have magic. Magic is power. " he smiled.  
"Henry needs to be with both his mothers. That much, I have learned."  
"Sending him between different realms is not as easy as between different houses."  
Summoning a scroll he handed it to Regina.  
"Its not what I used," he said, ' i will not risk Henry again,but that may give you a hand."  
"Thank you, Rumple. I'll call if he needs you again."

Rumple nodded and 'poofed'


	13. Chapter 13

Emma stood on deck, helping Killian sail some, but mostly watching him with the ship. The sun was rising and they were still a few good hours from home, as well as the deadline she'd given Rumple. Killian looked happy, at peace, with his ship back at his command. She just hoped it would be enough.  
The air was crisp. Killian Jones was in his element. He laughed happily and turned to Emma

"Swan! This is great!"

 

She smiled. He looked like a boy again, like Henry's age. It was hard to believe sometimes how long he'd lived. "I'm glad, love." She'd hated that he'd sacrificed something he'd loved so much, his home, his ship, for her. Being able to get it back for him felt like one of the most important things she could do, especially given circumstances.

"At this rate we will be back at your parents castle withen a few hours."  
He looked at her.  
"Have you ever taken the helm?"  
"No, but you go ahead. You enjoy it. You can teach me how when we get home." She knew she wouldn't be there when they did, but didn't want him knowing it now.  
Rumpelstiltskin watched them on the ship. It had been amusing and he had laughed. Their cheer. Their love had upset him, a reminder that he didn't have it.   
He appeared on the dock when they stepped on it.  
"I'm here dearie, " he said, a hint of insanity coming through in his words.  
"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, bracing herself, not sure what he might say.  
He laughed holding a hand behind his back.  
"What is behind my back dearie?"  
"More games?" She asked dryly.

He clapped his hands throwing snakes into the air  
"Yes yes! " he squealed, "games!"  
The snakes slithered on the ground.  
Emma couldn't help but shriek, going to Hook's side.  
He took a step infront of Emma, shielding her from the snakes.  
"No dearie," Rumple said pulling a doll out of the air and a needle thin blade and poking it hard, "I may not be able to harm you but Miss Swan promised me."  
Emma doubled over in pain, already pale and sweating. "I have your answer then?" She managed to ask.  
"You're life for their safety?"

Killian's eyes widened.   
"No!" He rushed Rumplestilskin and snarled when he was immobilized with magic, "Emma you cant!"

She cried out when she felt a knife in her chest. "Please. Let him get me home first. I want to see my son, my parents."  
Rumpelstiltskin stared at her, and then at the doll in his hand  
END HER, the darkness roared in his head.  
He shook his head.  
"Very well." The doll dissapeared, "I will find you if you run."

"I won't run. But I still have three hours left."  
"Unfreeze him. He won't hurt you. He'll be angry at me, not you."  
Rumple smiled and did as requested.   
"How does it feel pirate?" He taunted.   
Killian ignored him and looked straight at Emma.  
"Swan. What did you do?"  
"Let's go home, love. We don't have much time."  
Hook turned towards Rumpelstiltskin.   
"You wont ruin this."  
Rumple shrugged.   
"No need. Lead your lady love to say her last goodbyes."  
When Rumple disappeared, Emma reached for Hook's hand. "I'm sorry."  
"How could you?" He was hurt. " we would have beat the game. We would have saved your boy. Gotten home. "  
"Or died trying, Killian. I've lost too many people already. I need you to promise me that you and David will get Henry home. I know Regina would stay here in a heartbeat and I'm not sure about Mary Margaret, but...he needs to go home. He has a mom, he needs a dad, and you're the closest thing he's got. If doing this means my family, including you, live for something that's my fault in the first place, then so be it."

Killian's eyes were brimming with tears.  
"Neal's death wasn't your fault luv, " he whispered. 

"He blames me for it. I'm not so sure sometimes that Henry doesn't." She paused. "He thinks I've moved on. And I have. But I had moved on while Neal was alive. If he'd lived, we might have both done so. It doesn't mean I don't miss him. It doesn't mean that Henry doesn't. But I've seen what not moving on does and I don't want that. For Henry, for me...or for you. Do you understand?"  
He stared at her for a moment.  
"Yes Emma," he whispered, "Now let's go let you see your boy."  
She hurried with him, holding his hand, making it back to the castle with an hour to spare.  
"You and guyliner are back early," Regina said, "is the ship really that quick?"  
"Yes," Emma answered. "Is Henry all right? Did you find what you needed for the curse?"  
Regina nodded.  
"Gold healed him. Did he curse him?" 

Regina was summoning a table and couldron. All the ingredients needed were there. 

"No. He thinks it happened with the transfer. I'm going to go see Mom, Dad, and Henry for a little while, until you get set up." She kissed Killian's cheek and walked out.

"Okay, what's going on?" Regina asked as Emma left.  
"She traded her life for ours "Hook was still in shock. "In an hour, the Crocodile will kill her."  
"Which is why she wants to do the curse. You'll have to crush her heart into the ingredients. That will get us home and he won't get the satisfaction of killing her. Not to mention she probably doesn't trust him, nor should she. If he kills her, nothing's to stop him from annihilating everyone else, except Henry."  
"You both still want me to kill Emma."  
"I didn't say that. I said that's what she is thinking."  
"Then what do we do?"  
"While you were on your ship the last time we were here, Snow was the one who issued the curse. Did you ever hear how?"  
"No. I only got Baelfire's letter and the potion."  
"Snow crushed Charming's heart."  
"I am fairly sure that David has threatened to kill me on many an occasion, " Hook said with a raised eyebrow, " however serious he may have been or not, the dead cannot threaten."  
"Snow gave him half of hers. They each have a half."  
It started to click in Killian's mind and he was not one to waste time.  
"I see. And you would be the one to split my heart with Emma's? "  
"If Snow trusted me, I see no reason why you shouldn't. However, we'd have to do it differently this time. We would need to crush Emma's heart first and hope we could get her half in fast enough to work. That way she could be dead and Rumple's deal would be over."  
Hook nodded.   
"Well we better hurrry. He's coming in the hour.


End file.
